nicks eye
by benm22sx
Summary: This is the story is about how nick fury lost his eye


Nicks eye

Do you know what it's like to be tied to a chair, to be beaten and kicked, to be hurt so bad that if you had a gun you would pull the trigger as fast as you could. No. Well I have. Nick briefed to the assembled team in front of him and the turf we are about to invade that is where this can happen to you so I am here to tell you a tale about the mafia and how I lost my eye. It was back 1957 this was a bad time I was part of the demons. Now I can see that dumbass look on your face and yes that was the toughest group that was there and I was there main assassin. We took them down in 1988. We were only able to do this because of me if I had not joined Shield we would not have had the info we needed. Now to be a good assassin you needed two eyes. In 1987 I lost my left eye to the leader of the scythes the mafia we are about to get rid of and I want each and every one of you to understand that I am going to be the one to kill him. Are we clear? Sir Yes sir. I can't hear you I asked ARE WE CLEAR. SIR YES SIR. GOOD now let's begin.

1988

"I was on a mission to eliminate there entire group of hit men. There group was made up off 18 people 8 girls. 10 boys. Every pair of two had 3 dogs I had 6person squad. 2 snipers, 1 scout, 1 heavy gunner 1 assassin, and me. Now most of you know the assassin as the Calvary. I had 2 special pistols that I made myself. I have lost one but I still have the other one and I keep it cleaned and oiled. When we got there we were met with gunfire they had known we were coming and had been ready we almost instantly lost our sniper and our scout that left 1 sniper our heavy, me, and the assassin. The sniper carefully took down the dogs and we moved in. we needed at least 1 kept alive so my guns were loaded with sleepers. Then I watched as 1 guy suddenly clutched his neck and fall backwards. I know that the sniper had hit 1 with a sleeper. I couldn't help but grin as I slid out the sleeper ammo and slid in 2 cartridges 1 had just a regular bullets the other one had shotgun shells bucks and dragons. We worked slowly killed each and every one of them. When we were done we counted 17, 9 boys and 8 girls. It was only when we came under sudden and intensive fire that I remembered that there were 18 people. when I got hit I noticed that he was shooting sleepers at us. Guess there was an order to keep us aliv…

When I came to I know 2 things 1 I was tied to a board, 2 I had to get out of here. Then as I finished with what I had learned to do assess injuries and plan, he walked in delvos the leader, the one that I am going to kill. "Hello Nick." he said "that's right I know who you are your pretty little sniper was very easy to break all it took was some pictures of her family" he said with a cold smile. "I wonder what it will take to break you. The heartless man no friends or family no close acquantises, not even a trace of your existence you ghosted through life only leaving a trail of bodies. But I am confident that you can be broken and I can't wait to slowly peel back each layer of your mind until there is nothing left but a blob of grey matter that couldn't even run the government. But for now let's see if you can be broken easily." he said as he reached for the cart that he had brought with him. From it he pulled a pair of pliers. "now. Let's play my favorite game 20 questions which I got from one of my favorite books. But the concept is for every question you get wrong I rip out a finger nail, every question you get right you get to keep a nail. "He said with a sneer

3 hours later:" ^% &^ &%%^*&#%&*^^#. Why the ^r%%$&R&$^%$&%$*%%& won't you talk. I have pulled out every fingernail you have, beat, kicked and slapped almost every inch of you and stapled every one of your nail beds why won't you just tell us your name!" he yelled exasperatedly. "I know you are not a mute I heard you issue commands to your team" so last chance tell me your name" he said threatinly. Nick shook his head no. "alright you leave me no choice." he quickly took a walkie-talkie. "Hello send in help and an electric chair but just the chair and restraints also bring it in.

1 hour later: Nick was tied to a chair with a helmet that was modified to hold his eyes wide open no matter how hard he tried to close them. There were also 2 syringes one was wrapped in what appeared to be a heated blanket. "This is my special blend of different metals and in this one is the serum for metal poisoning. I hope you don't need your left eye. Now if you don't start talking you are going to get an eyeful of metal and then I am going to give you the cure then I am going to give you more metal we are going to do this until you speak." He cruelly explained.

30 minuets: "this is new. never thought we would run out of metal. So I will have to resort to cutting so open wide" he said pulling up a cart with lots of blades. He selected a medium sized double edged stainless steel blade with a leather handle. He took it and slowly drew it down nicks eye. feeling the eye pop and squish under the blade when he was done with 1 line he went one to do 2 more before pulling the eye out altogether. "All right time for the right eye." He said. Just before he started to work on my right eye the Calvary burst down the door. She was an absolute mess but at that moment she was a beautiful creature don't tell her that I said that but if you were under the same stress as me you would think the same about anyone who saved you. Anyway she quickly snapped his arm and knocked him out. We took his two guns. 1 of which was one of mine the other was a glock. We slowly killed our way out. When we got out there were 2 men waiting for us 1 was Phil Coulson the other was an agent that I shall not name. They gave me an eye patch and a job offer. They also gave a job offer to the Calvary. We both accepted and we came here and received our training. So any questions ", Nick said finishing his story. "No? good. Now let's get moving" he shouted

END


End file.
